


From One Only

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So one day one of the Guardians/all of them go to see Jack, only to find, to their horror that he’s being menaced by Pitch. Jack keeps escaping, but Pitch keeps doing things like throwing the boy on his back and getting on top of him, biting at his neck and growling and so on…The Guardians all bundle in to save their baby Jack, only to find, after the scuffle that, no… this is just how Jack and Pitch do sex."Jack and Pitch worry about the way they’ve been pairing off away from their other partners, especially because they’re both new.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, OT6 - Relationship
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Kudos: 28
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	From One Only

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/22/2014.

Sometimes Jack needed to be chased by Pitch, and sometimes Pitch needed to chase Jack. They had worried the others, at first, when they tried to keep it secret, and they had worried themselves as well. For Jack was new among them, and Pitch newer yet.  
  
Jack worried that the others would see this way they had with each other, this play they had with each other, as a sign that he wanted to break the bonds between them and that he thought their overflowing love less than the strange and jagged meetings he had with Pitch and Pitch alone. That they would think he was a boy who could not prefer the whole to the broken, and would break a whole if offered.  
  
Pitch worried that the others would think he meant to corrupt Jack, to draw him away from them as the youngest and weakest, to turn him into some nightmare being as revenge for his late inclusion, revenge for centuries of lonely nights. He worried that they would think he had been lying in every other word of love he had shakily whispered to them all, if he could focus on Jack with no wariness or whispers between them.  
  
For it was not only the chase they needed. Jack needed to be caught by Pitch, and Pitch needed to catch Jack, to cover the boy’s body with his own, to bite his neck with a viciousness that he’d not yet dared with the others, a viciousness that made Jack moan and buck his hips against Pitch’s. They needed these moments, to force their jagged edges against each other whether they fit or bled, without being told that they could be smoothed over, or that they were works of art still.  
  
But though they needed this, this was not all they needed, and the secrets wore on them. One evening when they were all together, Sandy asked Pitch if he would meet him in Dreamland soon, and Tooth invited Jack to the Tooth Palace. Certain that these casual invitations were to be confrontations regarding their trysts, Jack admitted all at once, trying to explain, his voice shaking, while Pitch got ready to flee. Instead of shouting, however, the other Guardians looked relieved.  
  
“Is that what has been troubling you?” North asked. “We were worried you two were trying to prove yourselves by facing some threat on your own. Why hide this?”  
  
Jack and Pitch look at each other. “I thought it would seem like we were trying to break away from you.”  
  
“Are you?” asked North. Jack shakes his head. “And you, Pitch?”  
  
Pitch shifts his shoulders in an almost shrug. “I thought it could be too easily seen as something harmful. We’re not gentle with each other.”  
  
“We should have told you,” Bunny says. “We all pair off at times. We’re still individuals, not a collective, here. Sometimes we all need what only one can offer.”  
  
“Oh,” Jack breathes, looking around at the others, while Pitch colors behind him, perhaps from embarrassment at not knowing this, perhaps for some other reason.  
  


* * *

  
  
They accept their invitations.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #every time a prompt implies the Guardians infantilize Jack a puppy sheds a single tear
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> yes give me all the OT6#MY FAVORITE #THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH OT6 IM SO HAPPY #LAY ME IN A COFFIN OF OT6 FEELS #UGH OKAY I HAVE THINGS TO DO #I NEED TO GO WASH MY HAIR #THERE WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH OT6 TO SATISFY ME #WE DEF NEED MORE PITCH BEING THE NEWEST NEW MEMBER OF THE PARTY #LIKE I DON'T THINK I'VE SEEN THAT YET #IM GONNA BE THINKING ABOUT THIS ALL DAY DAMNIT
> 
> halibaal said: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
